Finding Cybil's "Brother"
That man... said that he was my brother... Where not related but he gave me a GPS to find out why he took my research on the CG virus. Hopefully I'll get to find answers to the questions that haunt me. Cybil's Mission *-sigh-I'm looking at the GPS. "I don't get it at all, why is this thing taking me to the middle of nowhere?" *I get a call that saying "He's looking for you" and later a call from department saying "My brother's been kidnapped".I get the signal.When I came to,I saw Cybil."Do you looking for my brother too?" - Bling1907 *"Do you wants that we come with you cybil?"-JosephFrost0304 *"sure, I'd like the help... let's just hope that the Captain's brother isn't kidnapped by the same organization my bro is working for."--Cybil24 21:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *The signals gone..I'm following you Cybil - Bling1907 *"Lock and Load"-JosephFrost0304 *I look far and see somthing burning."Should we check it out?!" - Bling1907 *"Yea, lets go, go, go"-JosephFrost0304 *The GPS takes us to a warehouse in the outskirts of town. "I'm guessing they're in here then. You guys ready?"--Cybil24 01:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) *I'm ready! Let's rock! - Bling1907 *If you guys want to you can take my ferrari 2010 model while I take the lamborghini 2010 model to this mission it get you there faster. user--Stephendwan 22:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *I kick the door.It's empty.There's one guy tied to a chair.I free him.OMG that's my brother and he's bleeding.I give him a adranaline shot."Cybil,give me your first aid." - Bling1907 *-I contact Joseph by radio- "You guys need my help? I can go over there in my chopper if you need me." -Jakraus *"I'm back. Yes we need your help"-JosephFrost0304 *I call ambulance and put him on chair."You okay brother?" - Bling1907 *I arrive in my chopper. "I'm here, is there anything that needs doing?" I turn to look at Bling's brother. "Oh, so he must be Bling's brother." -Jakraus *I turn and see That "People don't die person" standing with trev, they send out hunters after us!!-JosephFrost0304 *I fire my M4 at them and shooting one.Rest of them start to run at me and I shoot the crap out of 'em - Bling1907 *"So we meet again Jack and Cybil, my precious King and Queen." -I give a sinister grin- "Sorry but we simply cannot allow you to rescue your brother Cybil, let alone Bling's as well." "You know you want to fight me Jack, unless you're truly asking to fulfill your 'destiny'." -Dr .Trev Curien *-I simply cannot calm myself after hearing my uncle's words- "..... You creep. I am not your king and I am not following some 'destiny'!" "You want a fight,you'll get one!" -I turn into my C1 form while Trev turns into the Crimson Jackal and we both start to attack each other- -Jakraus *"THIS IS AWESOME GO JAK GO!!" But a hunter attacks me and i fall but shoot it 40 times. I see people wont die run off, i take off after him. "Bling your with me we will get your bro, jak a cybil can handle them selfs"-JosephFrost0304 *I reload my M4."Blood for blood.You know I'm sick enough to do that!"I shot my M203 but he disappears. - Bling1907 *I slashed Trev multiple times with my claws but his wounds keep regenerating. So I shot one of his wounds with my shotgun. "Geez, I didn't know that you were that poweful before." -Jakraus *"My CG Virus has some abilities that your virus doesn't have." -I burst out some tentacles and grabbed Jack tightly, then I slammed him to the floor- "You can't beat me, not even Cybil, But I can make you two stronger, if you'll join us and offer up the 'brother'." -Dr. Trev Curien *I slowly pick myself up from the concrete- "Looks like you got your intel wrong... First, he's not my real brother, Second, he doesn't need rescuing... I'm just following an old friend's orders... Third, he's here in this warehouse. Oh, and Trev he doesn't like it when bad people pick fights with me. If you think I'm mediocre, the man I'm looking is a lot more lethal than me. You might want to think about that a bit." I turn towards Jak and walk toward him. "You okay?" I turn my head towards Trev direction. A smile appears on my face. "Hey..." Everyone turns around and sees a tall man with spiky black hair in black battle armor. He walks calmly towards me and jak, and glares at Trevs form. "You okay Cyb? How's your comrade... You too, a test subject for the CG strain" A concerned look appears on my face. "You were injected, why didn't you tell me... when?" He replied "It happened just before you left, Cybil. I'm tired of running, I'm gonna protect you from now on... Starting with this thing" My "bro's" arm turns red and all the skin peels off, the threads in his muscle turns into tenticles... "This is the last time you ever touch her!"--Cybil24 23:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) *"You guys are so annoying" A man walks out from the shadows of the woods. Dwan runs at me. "TREV" I yell. Trev grabs dwan. "I remember you dwan" (Btw i'm the same person as people don't die). I grab Cybil and put a gun to her head. "I owe you pay back" I says. The dude with black spiked hair runs at me but i quickly punch him in the face and he falls. "Frost & Bling are not here? too bad". "Trev get him". Trev grabs the spiked hair guy and ties him up. Jak runs at Trev and takes him down but i quickly grab him and slam him to the ground. Jak gets up along with cybil and faces us. I stand with Trev. "Two on Two". I take down my hood to reveal no one other than the awesome Axel Scott. "You guys are nothing compared to us". "Trev Lets do this"-I'm Still here *I look at my friend "Ace, sit tight, okay!" He looks at me "sure thing, if only i had something to read..." I grab my handgun "Okay Jak, let's finish off these two."--Cybil24 19:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *"HA. You think you will finish us off, keep dreaming girl". I lunge at her and knock her to the ground and grab jaks arm and throw him to trev. "You can have him". I stare at cybil. "You shot me in the face and let the rock fall on me". She looks close at my face and sees a scare from the bottom of my left eye to my chin. She goes for her gun and blasts two holes into my chest but i just walk forward. I punch her in the face with my left hand that has the words "Axel" tattooed on my knuckles. "Like old times, eh?"-Axel Scott *"Hey" Axel looks back and I punch him in the face and he just smiles. "Crap". He swings at me but i dunk and elbow him in the chest, not doing much damage. "Bling" I yell. He throws me a hydra witch a blast two shots into axels chest. He falls i help up cybil, then bling grabs a combat knife and drives it deep into axels chest.-JosephFrost0304 *I take out the knife and lick the blood off and laugh. I take the knife and throw it at bling and it hits him in the arm and he falls. I look at Cybil and Frost who have their guns aimed at me. "Here we go, here we go, here we go now. LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!!" lol-Axel Scott *hey drowning pool's a good band lol....I ran towards Axel with my knife and tried to tackle him, he dodges me but I end up rolling towards my black spiky haired friend "Hey, your missing the fun dude... you've gotten sloppy since the last time we've fought together" I cut him loose. "Why don't we team up, just like old times!" I reply "I'm game". We both take out our knives. Axel dashes towards us, my friend picks me up and literally throws me towards trev's direction. I land on trev's back and cut some tentacle that attaches from trev's lower back to his neck. He bucks me off but my friend catches me. Frost grabs Jak and pulls him away before trev notices. "Your move now!"--Cybil24 01:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *I shoot Axel twice and he turns to me. Cybils partner jumps on Axel from behind and starts to cut at his neck. "Jak you go round". Jak runs to the side of Axel and starts to shoot him. Bling on the right, Jak left, Cyb's partner behind and me in front we are blowing him away.-JosephFrost0304 *I kinda need help.These hunters won't make it easy! - Bling1907 *"And I can just make things a lot worse!" I then turn into the Crimson Horus and used mt talons to rend Bling's back. He made the mistake of turning around and I got the chest too. After that I carried him up and hovered above the hunter group. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Did you see this Cybil your friend Bling now has HIS back all carved up, just like yours. And now he is about to be sliced up to bits by the hunters!" I laugh maniacally as I drop him to his doom. -Dr. Trev Curien *"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!!" For some weird reason I dashed forward so fast that I was a blur and managed to get Bling saving him from the hunters. When I took a look at myself I was stunned. My skin was looking more red than usual and my claws were 2 inches longer and sharper. It can't be denied, I am now at C2 form. -Jakraus *"Cybil, Jak and I can do this... take your team outta here." Both of my partner's arms turn red "Go, we'll meet up with you guys later... GO!" I grabbed bling and carried him out. "Captain, c'mon let's go!", "You better not die!" Both my partner and Jak replied "We won't!"--Cybil24 23:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *"I The leader of everyone besides cybils partner and i say i shall not leave. But The wounded must go now"-JosephFrost0304 *I Bash Cybil to the ground and take frost and throw him to the tar, grab jak and beat him down and throw him to trev-Axel Scott *"Fine by me." Me and my uncle were slashing and dodging each other. He got some cuts and I got some as well but our wounds kept regenerating so we weren't making any progress. -Jakraus *"At last, you show your second form Jack. Humph, I may have given the CG virus to Cybil's brother sometime in the past but the one I gave him was just a simple prototype virus, he is not worth being the 'king' anyways." "Just a few more forms out of Jack, and I can apply the 'serum' to him." -Dr.Trev Curien *I come up from behind Trev "Not on my watch" I vault over him and grabbed the serum. "We already declined your offer, it's not very polite to force things onto others... but shoving this down your throat will make it even" I grabbed my knife and dashed toward Trev, along wit my partner who also has his knife equipped.--Cybil24 02:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) *"wow". I jump in front of trev and grab cybil by the neck and bash her partner away. I take he knife and smile. I cut my wrist and watch the blood hit the ground. I take a lick the blood off. "You know if I wanted u dead u already would be"-Axel Scott *"Bullshit!" I shot your whirst,he get shocked a bit.I reload my clip,you attack me but I evade it.Shootin' with my weapon to you. - Bling1907 *I'm on the ground with my partner in front trying to protect me. He hands me a bullet with a white casing, "This is why I stole your CG research. Shoot Trev with this." I take my pistol and shoot Trev in the arm with the special bullet.--Cybil24 05:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *It goes quit as trev falls. I walk up to him, he is becoming weak. "i don't work with weaklings" i kick him and turn 2 cybil. "You still got me 2 worry about"-Axel Scott *"One down, One to go..."--Cybil24 22:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *I Take jak and stab him in the chest he falls screaming 4 help. i turn 2 bling and break 4 of his ribs with a single blow and face cybils partner and walk to him.-Axel Scott *My ribs!..Ow,I aim my pistol and shot Axel.He evades it and continues to walk to Cybil's partner.I call Medical Units and they'll come in few minutes with a army like team.- Bling1907 *"Bling u ok?" i run to u-JosephFrost0304 *Naa I'm okay..I JUST DON'T FEEL MY FUCKING RIBS!! - Bling1907 *For no reason a bolt of lightning and a fireball went past Axel and hit Cybil and her brother. He turns around and finds me in my finest form yet. The Crimson Pharaoh form, "Surprised much partner? This form has the qualities of the Veronica virus and the TG-virus. You can say that I can lay hell to a hospital quicker than you can blow one up." "You can handle you own trouble with your old enemies, I'll go slaughter the Medical Units now." I prepare to hunt down their back-up until I see that my nephew has undergone his own mutation as well. -Dr. Trev Curien *"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH A TRUMP CARD, SO DO I!!" I got up and found out that I'm now at C3 form. My muscles and claws have been developed but my blood-driven rage has made me a bit more savage. "No.... I can't control it.... I..I..I'm starting to lose my sanity!" I pulled the knife out of my chest and the wound has regenerated like nothing. I then sprinted in a berserker frenzy, slashed Trev first, then Axel,........ and unfortunately began going after Cybil and her bro while still being blind to my Crimson Fury. -Jakraus *I grab jak before he reaches cybil and smash him to the ground. I then put my foot on his throat and start to push down. But he grabs my leg and cuts it off with 1 swing. It flys off and blood squirts every where. But as you already know it regenerates. I take my fist and bash jak across the face. I then take a huge pipe and stab jak right in the chest and the pipe digs deep in him, threw the dirt, i then bend the top so he can't get out. i then turned to trev, "i may have underestimated you. Hes all yours". I turn cybil, "I'll kick you, nice and slowly"-Axel Scott *Seeing my nephew Jack in a helpless state, there came an opportunity that I truly couldn't refuse. "Change of plans, I'll go ahead and take my nephew with me. I must make him 'king' as soon as I can." "I must go now Axel, I hope you can understand that. Best of luck to you." I gave Axel a short salute and turned into the Crimson Horus, took Jack with me and fly off to my lab. -Dr. Trev Curien **coughed out blood* "You guys.... still don't know" My partner turns crimson and gets up like nothing phased him. "heh... missing someone?" Axel looks down to where I was and sees that I've disappeared. "You really are slow, just like she said. You thought you've putting up a decent fight, huh?" My partner's left arm explodes and 5 uroburos-like tentacles burst from the wound. A smirk appeared on his face. "Let's see what you can do." *"There's nothing for me here i gotta go, i take bling and dwan with me and head toward base-JosephFrost0304